pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Skill Tree (PvZ: OtR)
The Skill Tree is sort of an update to the Plant upgrade system of Plants vs. Zombies 2, and an extremely rare plant. Overview The skill tree is exactly a skill tree. It is a large tree (appearing similar to a Birch) with many branches that allow you to choose different paths of upgrades. Strategy Upgrade System: Upgrade the plants you use most in the path you'll mostly use them for. Ex: If you use Moonflower a lot more in night levels, upgrade her with the "Night Terrors" branch. Plant: Plant on the back lines where zombies have a hard time reaching. Origins Skill Tree is literally a Tree. And a skill tree is a tool in many Video games that is used to upgrade characters. Suburban Almanac Entry Skill Tree Skill Tree throws leaf twisters at Zombies that evaporate once they reach the end of the row. Damage: Heavy (100 damage per shot) Toughness: High Skill Tree is often asked why he spends most of his time providing new and amazing opportunities to the plants that really need all the help they can get on the lawn. Wait, people REALLY ask that? That's awful, he's helping them out! He's a good guy! WHAT KIND OF HEARTLESS BEING WOULD ASK THAT?! Answer: Zombies... Zombies would ask that. Cost: 200 Recharge: Very Slow (50) Range: Straight Family: Advance-Mint Branches Moonflower Moonflower's Skill Tree first branches out at level 4, unlocking options to go up the "Night Terrors" branch, the "Plasmatic" branch, and the "Enjoy the Sun" branch. 'Night Terrors' Night Terrors branch provides Moonflower a bigger moon boost, but weakens Moonflower during day levels when planted near sun plants. 'Plasmatic' Plasmatic branch provides Moonflower with a lingering plasma ability to damage zombies over time. 'Enjoy the Sun' Enjoy the Sun branch provides Moonflower a boost when planted near sun plants, turning her average blue plasma to gold, having less affect at night. Daysy Daysy's Skill Tree branches out at level 3, unlocking the options to go up the "SUN!" branch, the "Colour" branch, and the "Golden Rule" branch. 'SUN!' SUN! branch provides Daysy a boost during the day that shortens the time of Daysy's sun production. 'Colour' Colour branch provides Daysys to be planted in an array of colours, allowing her to change her mint family. At level 6, the player can hold their finger on Daysy, and the different mint families will appear in a circle, allowing the player to choose whitch mint family she'll be in. *The Enlighten-mint family makes Daysy yellow and give 1.5x more sun. *The Ail-mint family makes Daysy violet purple and fling poisonous petals (peatals do not do damage on contact), making her the only lobbed plant to make sun. (30 damage per second) *The Conceal-mint family makes Daysy lilac and occasionally drag any zombie underground. *The Enforce-mint family makes Daysy green and headbutt zombies, making her the only melee plant to make sun. (25 damage) *The Appease-mint family makes Daysy bright green and shoot small peas into 3 lanes. (15 damage) *The Spear-mint family makes Daysy silver attack zombies with her petals like a Circular saw. (40 damage) *The Bombard-mint family makes Daysy bright orange and occasionally make random explosions.(500 damage) (25-60 seconds between each shot) *The Pepper-mint family makes Daysy red and attack zombies by breathing fire forward 4 tiles. (40 damage) *The Arma-mint family makes Daysy brown and attack zombies with pollen-balls (a cannonball made of pollen) (50 damage) *The Contain-mint makes Daysy grey and stun her row of zombies every 7 seconds. *The Fila-mint makes Daysy electric blue and make clouds to shock random zombies (similar to Electric Blueberry) every 10 seconds. *The Enchant-mint family makes Daysy hot pink and hypnotize random zombies (similar to Caulipower) every 13 seconds. *The Reinforce-mint family makes Daysy golden brown and boosts her health to 5000. *The Winter-mint family makes Daysy white blue and fire petals to slow zombies. *The Advance-mint family makes Daysy polka-dot and boost plants around her randomly. *The Tor-mint family makes Daysy orange and black and toss petals that put a lingering curse effect on zombies. (80 damdge per second) *The Orna-mint family makes Daysy green and red and throw petals down three rows that slow and damage zombies (20 damage) Note: the Tor-mint and Orna-mint options must be bought with 25 gems each at the corresponding time. 'Golden Rule' Golden rule branch provides Daysy the abillity to turn random zombies into sun. *I'll do more later... Colour got me beat* Trivia *Skill Tree is sensably much smaller when used in level's Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: On the Road